Race: Orc
Orcs The Green Savages The Orcs are a race of highly warlike and militaristic creatures known for their savagery and merciless attitude towards their victims and enemies. —''' '''Of Orcs and Goblins The species of Orcs is mainly made up of two subraces, Orcs and Goblins and even though Trolls may still have some sort of relation to the Greenskins, they are mostly mistreated by Orcs and Goblins alike or used as warbeasts. The appearance of Orcs and Goblins varies, even though both share greenskin and a warlike tendency. Orcs first of all are much taller than Goblins or your average human , standing at around 6-7’5 feet tall and often having much more muscle mass than a normal human which results to them being stronger and tougher than them. It is also noted that Orcs possess canine-like teeth, with large tusks growing from their lower jaws. Goblins on the other hand are much shorter than Orcs and much more fragile , standing at the height of 3’5-5’2 feet tall. Due to their short stature, Goblins are easily forced to do the various orders of the Orcs and often made fun of by the large Greenskins. Those brave enough to defy an Orc’s command often get badly beat up if not chopped up and eaten. Yet while Goblins may lack in muscle mass and strength, they make up with large numbers and their creative minds full of evil and torturous ideas of their victims and especially , trying to find out as many ways to defile and slay someone as they can. Goblins rather have sharp fangs and teeth than Orc tusks. Lastly are the Trolls which are more treated as beasts than a subrace of their own by their kin. These large and dumb beasts stand at a height of 10-12 feet tall, with clumsy steps and a stench that can be smelt from a long distance. While Goblins are beat up and forced around by Orcs, they always find joy and happiness in harassing and annoying the Trolls that they think of as inferiors, these encounters often end up with the Goblins getting eaten by the Trolls and having the others run away in terror. —''' '''An Eternal Hatred A hatred burns in the Orcish hearts, a hatred so big that it has caused centuries of wars that brought death to thousands of Greenskins. A hatred towards the Short-Ones and the Honored Warriors, a hatred towards the Dwarves. Orcs view Dwarves as some sort of obstacles that need to be fully eradicated for indeed, when the Goblins and Orcs were setting up underground caverns and war camps, legions of Dwarves would always rise up to defy them and send them running scattered in random directions. Yet the Dwarves aren’t the ones to blame as the Orcs firstly started this conflict by laying waste to various of their Dwarf-holds and defiling their sacred underground Halls and treasuries. Such is the hatred between the Orcs and Dwarves that should a group of Orcs and a group of Dwarves ever reside in a close area to each other, conflicts and battles would be inevitable. —''' '''Warlike Societies Orcs live in savage and warlike societies were peace is seen as a weakness and war is seen as the only true way. Due to this , the Orcish hierarchy follows a simple rule... might makes right. The larger and tougher an Orc is, the more easily they would be able to rise up the ranks by defeating and killing the other leaders. Once an Orc successfully becomes the leader of a certain warband or tribe they will mostly promote seasoned warriors to become their bodyguards in order to avoid any other rivals from trying to sneakily assassinate them or send a gang in the middle of the night to attack the Chief’s tent. Orcish and Goblin digestive systems are interesting due to the fact that eating vegetables or fruits will cause them stomach aches and discomfort. Due to this, the Orcish diet mainly consists of meat and flesh (and a few fungi types as exceptions) so the rank of a Butcher is as necessary as that of a war-general. Due to this carnivorous appetites, Orcs will often be driven to raids in order to steal cattle for the Butchers to chop or to just crudely kidnap the denizens of the settlement for tortures, amusement and even sources of food. Traits —''' '''Brutish Strength Due to Orcs having more muscle mass than humans, their strength is much better than the human average , although this trait does not apply for Goblins which are slightly weaker than a human and more fragile than an Orc. —''' '''Excellent Sense of Smell While Goblins are weak and short, they have a great advantage against the dangers of the environment and their enemies: Their noses are sharp and full of various processors akin to a dog, making the small greenskins able to sniff out any unwanted guests and warn the warriors before any action takes place. —''' '''Weak Eyesight It’s a fact that the Greenskins eyesight is worse than that of humans, Orcs having an eyesight slightly worse than your average Human and Goblins even getting stunned by the sunlight falling on their troglodytic eyes which forces their attention away from the sky and the sun.This however, means that goblins have excellent vision in the night and other badly-lit places. —''' '''Sharp Teeth Even though Orcs are physically stronger than most races, they also possess boar-like tusks and dog-like canine-teeth able to easy remove chunks of skin and flesh from an area of bite and cause a bleeding that should not be ignored. Written by periklis02/Periklis02#5230